Small Bump
by MassiveWrinklyRaisins
Summary: Chelsea and Vaughn have fled to Mineral Town once they discovered Chelsea was with child, where Vaughn is worrying about what will become of Chelsea and him once they get back to Sunny Island. Oneshot based loosely on Ed Sheeran's song "Small Bump" - Listen to this song to get a feel for the story. I suck at summaries XD


**Small Bump  
VaughnxChelsea Oneshot**

Dr. Trent came out of his room. Chelsea and I had escaped to Mineral Town after we found out. We hoped to return soon, after Chelsea's scan. My head was in my hands, a million thoughts running through my head. I was so confused. I just wanted to hit something. Or someone. And by the look on Trent's face, he seemed unimpressed with us- and also in desperate need of a hard smack.

It was a mistake. This was a mistake. I never meant for this to happen. I never meant to hurt anyone. We aren't ready for this, no one will be mentally prepared for this when we get back.

"Well, Vaughn, I should hope you're leaving back to Sunny Island soon? You can't hide forever..." Dr. Trent said. I grunted in reply. We we're heading back soon, but what would the point be if we're just gonna end back up here. This... thing? It's ruined us both. Chelsea won't be able to work or cope with it. I won't be able to do my job either, and what the hell are Mirabelle and Julia going to say when they find out?

Elli, Dr. Trent's wife, left the room and sent Dr. Trent back in. He shook his head side to side and grumbled something about "horny young adults". I could have broken his neck, but Elli sat down beside me and put a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry about him, darling," Elli said softly. "He's just a little frustrated. It's not a usual thing that we have seventeen or eighteen-year-old couples come in with this type of situation..."

I put a hand up signifying her to just stop talking before I lost it. I get it. We made a mistake. But no one I know really knows what it feels like, this young pregnancy business. The kind of thing that can ruin you and get you a serious name. Something you have to be committed to, something you've gotta be physically and mentally ready for- which is really something me and Chelsea are not.

Chelsea and I go a long way back. I used to act just like I'm acting with Trent and Elli at the moment- Cold and rather heartless. She was another girl that I just wanted to cut out. At first she was annoying, but it turned out she was just persistent. She was the only girl who clawed her way back in to my life. That's how we became friends, and that was when I knew I wanted so much more. We've been partners for three years... I've just never gotten around to popping the question.

And this wasn't helping.

"Whatever," I muttered, putting my head back in my hands, "Are you sure she doesn't wanna go through with abortion?"

Elli shook her head, and my heart fell a little bit again. When Chelsea came to me telling me she skipped a period, I felt like everything crumbled around me. I refused to be a father, and I even said this. It broke her heart when I told her she just had to abort, when she's totally against it. But eventually I grew up. I decided to stop thinking about myself and wonder how Chelsea would be feeling about this. I saw from her point of view and as the woman, I began to believe it was her choice. So I'm letting her give birth to this baby, even though it'll ruin us both socially.

"She's getting her first scan done, today!" Elli chirped happily. Great. Just what I wanted to hear. That meant I had to see the thing that'll ruin us. How lovely. "She's very happy that you're here for her to see it!"

I'm surprised I'm here, but I didn't say that out loud. I guess you do crazy things when you're in love. Obviously...

Elli sensed how I was feeling. She thought about putting an arm around me, but the expression on my face made her quickly think otherwise. Clever girl.

"Hey, chin up... She needs you right now... please go in and see the scan? Please, Vaughn? Don't do it for me... do it for Chelsea."

She stood up and reached out, waiting for me to grab her hand. Elli was right. I can't back out now. Chelsea has went through so much for me, it's about time I returned the favor. I treated Chelsea awfully as she tried to get to know me and she'd always help me deal with a dodgy dealer or something at work or fights with Julia and a handful of some other completely pointless things. I won't do this for anyone but her. I love her and I won't let her go through this on her own, even though I hate every single thing about this.

I took Elli's hand and walked into the small room, where my future lay before me.

Chelsea had some strange gel-like substance placed on her tummy. She looked up at me with her big, ocean-blue eyes and smiled at me weakly. The poor girl has been losing a lot of sleep over this thing. The whole thing, I'm not just referring to the thing in her stomach. She reached out a shaky, cold, soft hand while I took it gently in my own gloved, warm ones. They were shaking, too.

"Are you ready, you guys?" Elli said, smiling. Dr. Trent looked at us both the way everyone else does when they see us together- the kind of how-are-you-two-together look. Understandable, but I still really wanted to hurt him for it. Chelsea pulled at my hand lightly to bend over.

"I love you," Chelsea whispered sweetly into my ear. Her eyes welled up with tears. Nerves.

"I love you too," I whispered back reassuringly, "I'll always be there for you."

The scan of my unmade plans came up on screen suddenly. Chelsea squinted.

"Where is it? I can't see it! Where?" Chelsea said irritably. Elli and I laughed and Dr. Trent couldn't help but smirk. She was like a child when it came to her not being able to do things. I pointed at the screen.

"Silly!" I laughed, "It's right... over..."

I trailed off, my hands flopping to my side. I stared at it for a little while. It was like all nerves, all worry and all anger had just been drained from my body. I watched the screen. An odd feeling came to play. I felt serene... happy. Like everything was falling into place as I watched it. It was something that made me think; "Why was I worrying in the first place?"

A million other happier thoughts came to mind. I could see it all now. It might have my hair, but I could tell it would have it's mother's eyes. I could imagine just cuddling it. Letting it wrap it's tiny fingers around my thumb. I'd lie with it and keep it so safe. Holding it's body in my hands, extremely gently. Feeding it. Watching it grow. I could see now that this was where my future lay. This is what I wanted. With Chelsea by my side.

Maybe this was just fate. Maybe this was how me and Chelsea were going to stay by each other's sides forever. It's been awhile since I've felt this... happy. Looking at this scan. It's just... beautiful.

"That's our baby..." I whispered gently and Chelsea sighed with happiness.

Elli looked up worriedly from her computer. She was clicking frantically. When Dr. Trent looked over her shoulder at the computer screen, his smile faded.

"Is everything alright?" I asked worriedly. Elli looked suddenly extremely grave. That was when she opened her mouth that shattered that sudden surge of happiness. Something that ruined the life ahead that I had finally accepted, that I was finally content with. Something that could actually change for the better- crumbling like a pastry. Five words that brought back all that unwanted misery.

"I can't see a heart-beat." Elli finally said, her voice wobbling.

Chelsea's eyes widened, her cheeks reddened. Her jaw dropped, then she used one hand to cover her mouth. It was something like my reaction too. She grasped my hand a lot harder, tears forming in her eyes.

"Are... are you sure?" Chelsea asked, one small tear rolling down her cheek. Elli nodded. "I'm very sorry."

Chelsea got dressed and then was lead out to the main office to sign a few forms- she was to get the baby out in a week, so we had to stay in Mineral Town a little longer. I stood where I stood while we watched the scan. Elli gave me one more sympathetic look and left. I could feel something wet pricking my eyes. I couldn't let that happen.

Guys don't cry.

* * *

"Hey," Chelsea said, almost shyly, as I walked into the room. She was laying down on the bed, crying I assumed from the tissues all over the place and her puffy complexion. I immediately lay down beside her and held her close. She buried her face in my shirt and I stroked her chestnut hair.

"Are you really that disappointed?" I asked after a long pause. I could feel Chelsea nod her head against my chest. She looked up at me then with bloodshot eyes.

"I just... I pictured this really stupid future. Of you and me." Chelsea spat out, hiccuping as she finished her sentence. I held her tighter as she sobbed. "I thought that maybe... this was some weird way of starting off a life together."

I never really knew what to do when a girl cried. It's still a mystery to me to this day because Chelsea hardly ever cried- she was possibly the bubbliest person on the island who wasn't annoying (well, after awhile). I was surprised though. I didn't think Chelsea was thinking in the same direction as me. That maybe that was how we'd stay connected for a long, long time. But suddenly I shook my head.

"Chelsea... stand up," I said suddenly, without thinking. Chelsea raised an eyebrow, but dried her tears and stood up anyway. I followed after her and held her waist.

"Look... I know it's hard... but a baby might have caused even more problems for both of us, rather than keep us together... I was really excited too, Chels, trust me. I began wanting the baby... like you sorta did. Just watching the scan... It was only then I discovered how much I wanted it. But maybe it's best we wait and use better protection next time, perhaps?"

Chelsea giggled slightly and I continued;

"Maybe we can make plans for children later on... but I've been thinking... why not try a different, more formal way of staying together... possibly forever?" I said. Thankfully, the blue feather that I had bought awhile back was still in my jeans back pocket from the night I was about to tell her... only to get the news instead. I got on one knee, looked at her dead in the eyes. One of her hands went over her mouth, like in the hospital, but this time in a happy gesture.

"It may not be the most romantic time, and the most romantic place... But please, Chelsea, I love you. May you please do me the honor of being my wife?"

Chelsea grinned and now I could see a much brighter future ahead. The miscarriage was heartbreaking... but that can't stop me and Chelsea from living on as a couple.

"I thought you'd never ask..." Chelsea smiled.

And for the first time in ages, I smiled too.

**So I was listening to "Small** _**Bump" by Ed Sheeran that revolves around teenage pregnancy and miscarriage, when a oneshot came into my head. I was thinking of making it a songfic, but I realize not everyone really likes them and some people may find the lyrics in the middle of a story annoying. So to get a feel for this, read the start and the middle of the story listening to "Small Bump" by Ed Sheeran... if you like English Indie singer/songwriters, you'll like the song :P  
**__**I'll probably make more quick stories based on songs I'm listening to... possibly more Ed Sheeran, because many people can relate to his songs :P R&R please :) and excuse some sloppiness.. I was writing this at 4:30 GMT 0 ... So technically 4:30 this morning... I should really** sleep.  
_**_~MWR_**


End file.
